


Blue pepper

by MrPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPie/pseuds/MrPie
Summary: A bat found a bird on a store.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Blue pepper

  
\- Get away from him you idiot!

The guy didn't get to say or do anything before Dean push him out of the store. 

\- God, I hate people like that!

He got closer to Castiel and kept talking.

\- You look like a little bird for Christ sakes, how can someone be rude like that?

Castiel have never seem this blonde before, but he didn't have a bad energy, even with the clear strong personality.

\- Are you ok? 

Castiel took a deep breath and fixed his blue vest, even if the stranger guy from before didn't touch him. 

\- I apreciate the concern...

His eyes couldn't look at the blonde's eyes.

\- And I'm very thankful, but I can take care of myself.

Castiel got back with organizing the shelf and his voice got a tone of irritation.

\- I'm not a fragile bird, I assure you.

Dean was confused for a few seconds before realizing that he probably offended the other.

\- That cute bird. Pepper...

Dean tried to remember the right name and snaped two fingers when the name came.

\- Piper! You know, Disney. Cute, but strong. 

The blonde didn't say it in a flirty way, so Castiel stop organizing the shelf and finaly look at the blonde. Maybe a few words wouldn't be a waist of time.

\- My nephew Jack... He loves this one. 

When the blonde guy smiled with the answer Castiel felt that he could spend several hours close to him without getting bored.

\- Now that you don't look like a angry eagle I feel safe to shop. 

Castiel laughed and saw Dean grab a interesting mixture of food and drink. Pickles. Beer. Hamburguer bread. Snickers. And chocolate milk. 

Everything was put in the balcony and the blonde smirked at Castiel.

\- Yeah...

He put his hands on the balcony.

\- I'm gonna drink the chocolate stuff and I'm don't care if you gonna judge me, Mr Hawk. 

This guy was so silly that Castiel was laughing again.

\- I'm an angel, Sr. I wouldn't do that.

The blonde smiled and paid. When he was at the door he turned around to look at Castiel.

\- When you tell people about your awesome Dark Knight you can say his name was Dean.

And then he winked at Castiel and left.

Castiel was sure that once he says anything about Dean to Jack there would be non stop comments about he and Dean becoming a couple. But he would do that anyway. 

Poor Sammy had to listen to Dean talk over and over about the cute hot guy that he would marry one day if he have any more luck left. 


End file.
